swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Homebrew Content
During the run of the Saga Edition of the Star Wars Roleplaying Game, a number of important subjects, eras, and characters were explored in-depth. However, a number of works were left out during the production run, and new material (Disney Canon) has been created in-universe. To supplement these new works, I (lukewarner), have compiled a list of works and sorted them by priority. If you (Yes, You) are interested in contributing towards expanding the Saga Edition system, then please take a moment to look over the items in most need of Homebrew Content. Highest Priority These works are the most important, or most lacking in content, for use in Saga Edition. The Sequel Trilogy This is currently the Highest Priority. As the sequel trilogy was created after the end of Saga Edition, no material currently exists. The most critical items that are needed include: * Details for this Era of Play * The Resistance (Faction) * The First Order (Faction) * Nonheroic Units (Both Resistance and First Order characters) * Heroic Units (Both Resistance and First Order characters) ** Rey (Technician/Force Prodigy) ** General Hux * Vehicles (Both Resistance and First Order characters) ** V-4X-D Ski Speeder ** Nebulon-C Frigate ** RZ-2 A-Wing Starfighter ** MG-100 StarFortress Bomber ** AT-M6 ** [[The Supremacy|The Supremacy]] ** Resurgent-Class Star Destroyer ** Maxima-Class Heavy Cruiser ** Mandator IV-Class Siege Dreadnought ** TIE/fo Fighter ** TIE Silencer ** Upsilon-Class Command Shuttle The Galactic Cold War This is currently the second highest priority. This subject encompases The Old Republic MMORPG and its surrounding lore. Specifically, details are needed between the start of The Great Galactic War through The Galactic Cold War, and up to the Knights of the Eternal Throne conflict. The most critical items that are needed include: * A sub-enty for The Galactic Cold War in The Old Republic Era * Details on the stalemate between The Sith Empire and The Old Republic * Nonheroic Units (Both Old Republic and Sith Empire characters) * Heroic Units (Both Old Republic and Sith Empire characters) * Vehicles (Both Old Republic and Sith Empire characters) High Priority The following are important works needed to supplement existing works and their relevance to their Eras of Play. Star Wars: Rebels Based on the animated television show, this work has invaluable insight into the early formation of The Rebel Alliance and how the Empire affects daily life. The most critical items that are needed include: * Details on the effect of Imperial rule over daily life * Important events that lead to the formation of the Rebellion ** Mon Mothma's Rebellion ** The Battle of Atalon ** Saw Gerrera's Partisans ** The Battle of Lothal * Details on early leaders of the Rebellion ** Hera Syndulla ** Kanan Jarrus ** Ezra Bridger ** Jun Sato ** Mon Mothma ** General Dodonna * Details on early leaders of the Empire ** Grand Admiral Thrawn (flavor text needed) ** Governor Pryce ** Agent Kallus ** The Grand Inquisitor Star Was: The Mandalorian: * Characters ** Din Djarin ** The Child ** Kuiil ** Carasynthia Dune ** Moff Gideon ** The Client ** The Armorer ** Paz Vizla ** Doctor Pershing ** Jawa Elder ** Fennec Shand ** Toro Calican ** Ranzar Malk ** Burg ** Mayfeld ** Qin ** Xi'an * Droids ** IG-11 ** Q9-0 * Vehicles ** Razor Crest ** Outland TIE fighter * Beasts ** Mudhorn ** Blurrg ** Sorgan frog ** Krill * Organisations ** Bounty Hunters' Guild ** The Tribe * Species ** Mythrol * Planets ** Arvala-7 ** Nevarro ** Sorgan * Equipment ** Amban Sniper Rifle ** Whistling Birds ** Tracking Fob Lower Priority Star Wars Marvel Comics * Characters ** Chelli Lona Aphra ** Sana Starros ** Black Krrsantan ** Magna Tolvan ** Kreel ** Vulaada Klam ** Queen Trios * Droids ** BT-1 ** 0-0-0 * Vehicles ** Ark Angel ** Ark Angel II ** Volt Cobra ** Wreckage-prison ** * Beasts ** Qaberworm * Organisations ** Ordu Aspectu ** Son-tuul Pride ** Task Force 99 * Planets ** Ktath'atn ** Shu-Torun ** Vrogas Vas Homebrew Reference Books After the completion of the original Reference Books created by Wizards of the Coast, a number of community-driven projects were made to create additional content for use in Saga Edition. Those that were completed have been compiled below: